


Day Dreams

by Your_sweet_666



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_sweet_666/pseuds/Your_sweet_666
Summary: The 90s was a glorious time, however things turn not so glorious when your daydream comes to life and you have a change to change history, be it for better or for worse.





	1. Day Dreams

The sun shining in through the window, rays landing directly in my line of sight, making it almost near impossible to keep my eyes open. I squinted at the papers in front of me, trying to keep my mind from wandering off into a whole other world. Work was slow as usual, working nights at the office I often found myself staring at my phone screen for hours on end, scrolling through Tumblr. Everyone has their media interest, weather it be the newest movie to hit theaters, or a band that is on the up and coming. Mine however was what most would consider un-orthodox. Ever since I had stumbled across that world famous cafeteria footage photo, it had intrigued me. I had spent countless hours researching the massacre, digging deep into the photos, the home movies, the reports, everything. Today was certainly not exception from this. I set my phone down on the table, glancing at the clock to see how much time was left on the workday. After realizing it was no where near done, I carefully cradled my head in my own arms, figuring I would be able to have a quick nap for my lunch hour to help me through the shift. As soon as my eyes shut my mind started dancing around Columbine, the eerie photo of the school in darkness, the mere thought of there still being bodies in the school during that photo made my skin crawl. "If only I could have met them, maybe things would have been different." A statement I often told myself at least once a day. Just maybe things would of been different. The thought continued to dance around my head to the very second I fell completely asleep.


	2. First Encounter

I felt strange when I woke up, like the air in the office had grown rather....fresh. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to avoid the sudden burn of the harsh lighting, only to be greeted by soft, gentle light. My mind panicked. I snapped my eyes open completely, heart racing as they darted around the room. It was a bedroom, deeply resembling mine at home, down to the posters on the wall. Wait. I double checked the walls, realizing that none of the band posters from before 1999 were hanging, leaving bare spots in their absence. I quickly searched the table beside my bed, frantically searching for my phone, only to be interrupted by a strange buzzing to the right side of the bed. I followed the sound, leading me to a brick of a cellphone laying on the floor. I was cautious to pick it up, my hand nervously hovering over the button to answer the call. "Hello?". My voice was shaking. "Hey, are you still coming out tonight?". The voice was smooth and clear. "Who is this?" The shaking in my voice had to be noticeable. The voice on the other end of the phone laughed, and for a second, I'd swore I recognized that laugh. "Ha ha, very funny. You know, it's Eric, from creative writing class." My heart dropped. There's no way. I just had to see it for myself. "uhm, yes....sure." there was a brief pause on the line. "Alright, I'll pick you up in half an hour." I could barely squeak out a goodbye before hanging up the phone. I crept off the bed, walking over to the window, gripping the curtain, almost fearful to open it. I peeked out the curtain, eventually swinging it wide open when I noticed this was not the usual view from my window. It was a small subdivision, very similar to mine. There was many cars on the street, but upon closer inspection, they were all old, not a single one from 2000 and beyond. I was still in disbelief, was this really what i thought it was? I ran down stairs, surprised to see the house void of my family. I sat down on the couch, picking up a newspaper siting in it's usual place at the end of the table. My eyes jumped up to the top. "Littleton." My heart raced. "June 1998." I almost felt sick, my head spinning as I tried to grasp what was happening. All those day dreams, it appeared almost as if they have come true. I was siting in the very same town as them, the papers underneath the newspaper detailing my enrollment in Columbine a mere month ago. I was distracted from my daze when the knock on the door became apparent. I could hardly contain myself as I wandered down the hallway, pausing for a moment before unlocking the door, swinging it open slowly. 

I froze when my eyes moved up from the KMFDM shirt. His figure was lanky, not much to him at all. He stood nearly eye level with me. His face was also slender, centered by his gently crooked nose. It was hard to see his hair hidden under the backwards baseball style hat. Holy Shit! It was Eric Harris. I tried to keep it cool, to not let on how damn confused yet thrilled one of my interests was standing at my door in front of me. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded, unsure if my voice would even work at this point. I slipped past him, allowing him to close the door behind me. My heart jumped again once I saw the grey Prelude on the street, just as all the photos and videos depicted it as. "I'm excited to hangout tonight." Eric gushed, opening the door for me. I was surprised he was even doing that, as most of the reports I had read had painted him as very hate filled and just generally unfriendly. I smiled to myself as he shut the door behind me. The car was small, interior typical of the late 80s. I was a little nervous to ask Eric exactly where we were going, getting distracted by the unfamiliar sights passing outside the car windows. "Are you excited for the party?". Thank god I didn't have to ask. "yeah, should be cool." i replied, trying hard not to stare at him. He was attractive, there was no lie about it. It was clear he had picked up on my gaze, trying hard to keep his own eyes on the road. It was hard to imagine the fact that he was a total and utter virgin, but then again once I felt his awkwardness starting to come out, it wasn't so much of a wonder anymore. 

I immediately recognized the house when we arrived, well rather the driveway. It was long and winding, the house pretty much hidden from the view of traffic down here on the road. I couldn't keep my eyes off the house as we pulled into the driveway. There was or 4 other car there, only one catching my eye, a gently ratty looking BMW. Dylan.


End file.
